Drogi mój dzięki serdeczne za Twoją odezwę…
[[Plik:Horowitz - Portret Jadwigi z Zamoyskich Sapieżyny 1882.jpg |thumb| Leopold Horovitz Portret Jadwigi z Zamoyskich Sapieżyny, 1882.]] [[Plik:The Great Sphinx, Pyramids of Gizeh-1839) by David Roberts, RA.jpg|thumb|David Roberts Wielki Sfinks, Piramidy w Gizie, 1838.]] [[Plik:Roberts&Haghe Approach of the simoom--desert of Gizeh.jpg|thumb|David Roberts i Louis Haghe Zbliżanie się samumu - pustynia Gizie, XIX wiek.]] [[Plik:Roberts&Haghe The hypaethral Temple at Philae called the bed of Pharoah.jpg|thumb|David Roberts i Louis Haghe Hipnotyzująca świątynia w Phile zwana łożem faraona, XIX wiek.]] [[Plik:Cimitero staglieno-veduta2-wiki.jpg|thumb|''Stary widok na cmentarz Staglieno (Genua), anonimowe zdjęcie genueńskiego Campo Santo z początku XX wieku.]] ::::::::: Kairo 3 Marca 876. :::::::::: poste restante Drogi mój dzięki serdeczne za Twoją odezwę, którą tu samotnego raczyłeś uradować, dźwięk téj mowy w tém oddaleniu brzmi o całą nieskończoność miléj. Dotąd idzie pomyślnie – Pięć dni i nocy niebo i morze – ciche jak kołyska uśpionego dziecięcia, a tylko nocami na niebie gwiazdolitém wielki Krzyż masztu chwiejącego się i po falach idącego: naprzód! – odległości jak wiem dla mnie nie istnieją – a więc podróż tylko dłuższym spacerem, miłym, pouczającym i poważnym wobec tego Świata Egipskiego pełnego tajemnic, surowego, który niekiedy opromienia macierzyński uśmiéch Izydy jak szafirowe niebo opromienia bezbrzeżne lica bursztynowej pustyni – Czekam od 10 dni na statek idący Nilem, z karawaną Cook – więc Abydos, Teby, Karnak, Fyle, katarakty itd. – . Ruszam się ogromnie, mnóstwo odbyłem wycieczek – najpyszniejsza, nocą do Piramid – ich wielkość, ich ogrom, ich tajemnica bóstwom Izis i Oziris święcona, dopiero w blasku miesięcznym urastają tak, że cię gniotą i zrazu walą o ziemię a potém wznoszą i porywają w nieskończoność – w sfery dziejów niebieskich! – nocowałem tam w grobie czy uwierzysz? Spotkałem się też w Sakkarah z burzą w pustyni, która rozpętała wszystkie kotary, sami Arabi ją klęli, jednak nie cofnąłem się, dojechałem do celu, z twarzą od piasku poranioną. Moje czoło które tak lubiłeś, całe jak siatka pąsowa od komarów skąsane, a ja sam jak cygan, choć gorąca niema, sam powiew opala. Niepodobna mi było się zatrzymać w Florecyj, nareszcie jeszcze ostatni statek chwytam. Pozdrów tam wszystkich. Powiedz P. Jadwidze, że X. Leonowa Sapieżyna, z którą co dzień się widujemy, kazała jej przesłać tysiące czułości, i że co dzień w obec Niemców Francuzów Anglików i Moskali, nazywa ją aniołem, i że ja niemam nic przeciw temu, choć ludzi aniołami nie tytułują w naszej mowie doczesnej! Jutro się rozjeżdżany, księztwo do Izmailu, bo im tu za gorąco, ja do katarakt, bo mi za zimno. Owego grobu na Campo Santo nieznalazłem, tylko westchnienie poszło w przestrzenie i w niebios ciszę . . . . gdzie w świateł toniach i wszechharmoniach anioł ją skrzydłem kołysze . . . i na obłoku młodym płynąca, nad ziemją smętnie wytężająca świetlane dłonie w wieczności tonie . . . . a już w kwiecistym nie téj ziemi rymie śpiewa twe imję . . . . . Żegnaj mi drogi – bądź zdrów, niech cię skrzydło anioła osłania, szczęśliwy jestem, bo wiem, że jeśli ja będę przeklęty, ty będziesz błogosławiony. ::::::: Twój Tar. Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Listy